Referring to FIG. 1 for a server system in which an object 100 is mounted on a rack 104, the object 100 has two corresponding lateral sides (only one of which is shown in FIG. 1 for the sake of simplicity) each mounted to a pair of posts of the rack 104 by a slide rail assembly 102. Each pair of posts include a first post 106a and a second post 106b and are spaced apart. The slide rail assembly 102 includes a first rail 108, a second rail 112, and a third rail 114. The first rail 108 is mounted to the first post 106a and the second post 106b by a pair of brackets 110. The second rail 112 is longitudinally movably connected to the first rail 108 while the third rail 114 is longitudinally movably connected to the second rail 112. Each of the second rail 112 and the third rail 114 can be longitudinally displaced relative to the first rail 108 in order for the object 100 to be pulled out of the rack 104 via the third rail 114.
More specifically, the foregoing pair of posts and the pair of posts that are not shown in FIG. 1 define a first transverse width W10 therebetween, and this width is generally fixed. On the other hand, the object 100 includes a second transverse width W12, and the cross section of each slide rail assembly 102 includes a third transverse width W14. The object 100 can fit within the first transverse width W10 between the two pairs of posts because the sum of the second transverse width W12 of the object 100 and the third transverse widths W14 of the pair of slide rail assemblies 102 equals the first transverse width W10. Since the first transverse width W10 is generally fixed and therefore poses a limitation in width, an object wider than the object 100 will have problem being mounted between the two pairs of posts.